jos_houtsma_gedichtenfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
De ultieme ober
‘s Middags in en uit de Tate Galery Hommage aan Brian de Palma Vrouwenvoeten: pumps tikken waarschuwend op het parket. De tijd der Jakobijnen is voorbij. Het uur dat de schuld moet worden ingelost is aangebroken. Suppoosten sluiten de bezoekers in. Snel glip je naar een andere zaal. Daar praat een man met een andere man: lang haar, broek met wijde pijpen, begin jaren tachtig, de tragische sigaret schuin in de mond. De wenk naar iemand achter zijn rug, een jongen, een kind. Terwijl het zaad nog vloeit, en de schoot nog niet eens is bevrucht, is alles al volledig gericht op archiveren, opbergen, afleggen. Op deze foto verzamelt zich stof. Deze film wordt nooit meer gedraaid. En trots, een mannetjesputter met geoliede spieren die nooit verslappen, nooit slinken, vertoont zich even in een deuropening, glijdt even voorbij in een raam- opening, groot, sterk en onoprecht grijnzend, een rambo met de luie lach van een ondergeschikte: de ultieme ober, de dood. Schoenen die Schoenen die knarsen op het gravel in de holle schemering, en het net hangt als een dode tussen de palen. In het clubhuis staat de beheerder aan de bar, een dikke man, die met bolle ogen over zijn malt kijkt. Op de baan begint hij traag te worden, maar hij slaat nog steeds snoeiharde volleys en met de meisjes geeft hij nooit last. Het net hangt als een dode tussen de palen. De laatste auto's rijden weg van de parkeerplaats en er rinkelen fietsbellen in het vroege duister. Neem er nog een voor je de tent afsluit. Voor je je avondronde doet, met knarsende schoenen op het gravel, in de holle schemering. Het net hangt als een dode tussen de palen terwijl je door de struiken naar de snelweg kijkt. Canto jondo El Borge, Andalusië Die de hele nacht door heeft gezongen in het donker van de avocadobomen, is niet de eigenaar van de sleutel van de ochtend, degene die de heuvels heeft opgeheven, degene die de kloven sloeg waarin de slangen wachten tot de dauw zich vormt. Denk aan de boer die de wijnstokken verzorgt, overdag, in de hitte van de middag, denk aan zijn stuurse vrouw, met de snor en de te korte vingers. Achter hun rug zingt de nachtegaal in de avocado. Hij heeft niet het zand gescheiden van het water, heeft niet de hemellichten aangestoken, niet de telefoondraden getrokken. Hij is de uitwisser van het verschil. Hij tikt de nacht af, de doorweekte ochtend, de harde heuvels, de overwoekerde dalen. Hij beëindigt de wereld, hij is de ontmaker, hij is de stem die opklinkt in de leegte. Asiel Zondag. Het regent. Urk is uitgebleekt en blak, zoals altijd. Nergens een spoor van gereformeerde baldadigheid. De straten leeg, de cafetaria's zijn uitgestorven, want de jonge knullen die doordeweeks hier soms de hele dag bierdrinken, blowen, pochen over seks met opgedirkte blonde stoten, hangen vandaag bij huis rond. Ook de dominee is thuis. Hij geeft sinds kort onderdak aan een vluchteling. Hij zit aan tafel en zoekt met een aarzelende vinger in de Schrift naar plaatsen die hem ondersteunen. De bril hangt op het puntje van zijn neus terwijl zijn waterige blauwe ogen de letters onderscheiden van het vlees. Achter hem, bij de keukenkastjes, is de schim zichtbaar van zijn beschermeling, die bezig is met melk en boterhammen. Buiten echt Hollands weer. Loodzware tranen biggelen langs de jaren-80-ramen. Concert Venetië 2004 1. Venetië. Oktober. Prachtig weer, maar mist op de lagune en grote plassen op de Piazza. ’s Avonds een concert in een tot schuur verbouwde kerk. Daar staan de muzikanten in fletsrose fluweel gekleed en gelig kant. Ze spelen, met het zweet op hun bepoederde gezicht en hun lippen met lippenstift gespitst, Vivaldi, Pergolesi, dat soort werk. We zitten met een grijns op onze stoel. Niet moeilijk doen. Het gaat om het gevoel. 2. Na het concert gaan ze naar buiten toe, waar ze op de kade in een gure wind nog even spelen voor hun spiegelbeeld. Maar dan sterft de muziek weg. Het geklots van golven tegen de beschoeiing wordt weer hoorbaar en een ketting die met veel geratel op een vlonder valt. Er waait een geur van stervend water over straat. Varese We dronken blikjes bier achter de ramen van een gelateria in Varese. De vlinders hebben hier de vreemdste namen en de azalea’s onaardse kleuren. We praatten niet, we keken zwijgend toe hoe glimlachende Sri-Lankanen met hun rozen op verkeerslichten toelopen, en de Italianen, na het werk in het leer van hun Lancia's begraven, geven hun geld en rijden grimmig door met bloemen in hun schoot. Een zoete avond ontfermt zich, zingend, zachtjes zingend over de onbegrijpelijkheid van Varese. We legden geld op tafel, als bewijs van onze goede wil, en we vertrokken in de richting die ons was aangewezen. Is dit, dacht ik, het aardse paradijs? 1919 ‘De zedeloosheid viert hoogtij in Parijs.’ ‘Aimez-vous l’art?’ vroeg Clemenceau aan Olwen Lloyd George (de oudste dochter) die naast hem op de achterbank zat van zijn auto – de chauffeur spitste zijn oren. ‘Ja, zeker,’ zei ze enthousiast. ‘Aha,’ zuchtte de walrus amechtig. Hij haalde een mapje uit zijn binnenzak en toonde haar al zijn plaatjes van pikante meisjes: met de hand ingekleurde foto’s van benen en borsten, lenig uitgelicht, met grote tepels. Zij van haar kant hield haar uiterst Britse winterjas stijf dicht. Margaret MacMillan, Peacemakers, The Paris Conference of 1919 and Its Attempt to End War. De belangrijkste peacemakers waren Clemenceau, Lloyd George en Wilson. ---- Terug naar de Hoofdpagina Verder naar Als kool, als peen